Conventional levels generally include at least one bubble vial secured to an elongated body. The body may be constructed of metal, plastic, wood, other organic materials, or other rigid materials, and has a cross-section that may vary between models, but commonly is in the form of solid member, a box beam having a generally rectangular cross-section, or an I-beam having I-shaped cross-section.
When the body of the level is solid and formed of a material such as wood, prior art levels of this type have further included corner bindings located at each corner of the body to protect the corners of the level from impact damage. However, the corner bindings provide no additional reinforcement to the body. That is, the corner bindings fail to prevent twisting and warping of the level as the material of the body absorbs and releases moisture.
In addition, the corner bindings fail to protect the entire width of the gauging surface of the level from impact damage which may be caused during use, such as, for example, by using the level to tap bricks or blocks into place, etc. That is, the material of the level is exposed on the gauging surfaces of the level because the corner bindings only protect the corners of the body, not the entire gauging surface. Further, the corner bindings may come loose over time after repeated impacts.
As such, there is a need in the art for a level with a full-width binding member to provide structural reinforcement for the body of the level in addition to providing a gauging surface. There is further a need for a level with binding members that protect the corners of the frame while also providing reinforcement which prevents warping and twisting of the body during impacts and as the material of the body absorbs and releases moisture.